


How does it feel?

by Blindsunshine



Series: JuminV Week [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Day 6, First Kiss, Fluff, JuminV Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blindsunshine/pseuds/Blindsunshine
Summary: All my mind can occupy is my best-friend embracing me like I was something so precious, and his lips kissing me like I was the only thing that mattered on earth.





	How does it feel?

**Author's Note:**

> For JuminV week's Day 6 prompt: First Kiss

Sweet, soft, gentle. His plump lips as they collide with mine send a fire into my cheeks and a tingling sensation across my skin. Arms around me, holding me close as one hand traces up to explore through the strands of my hair.

Heat. Warm, comforting heat fills each of my senses and I can’t think straight. All my mind can occupy is my best-friend embracing me like I was something so precious, and his lips kissing me like I was the only thing that mattered on earth.

I felt conflicted, so conflicted. But I didn’t do anything to stop it, I didn’t want to. I simply let my eyes fall shut and drowned in the feeling, giving myself to him, only until I felt that wonderful warmth dissolve from me.

“How does it feel?”

How does it feel? How does _it_  feel?

This feeling, is it possible to accurately describe it? It was euphoric, wondrous. But at the same time, frightening. Frightening, because it was almost as if I’d been waiting for this singular moment my entire life, yet now that it had finally happened, I could not have been any less prepared. Frightening because of how good it made me feel. And frightening because it was with _him._

“Jumin…”

His named rolled off my tongue. Bringing a finger to my lip to softly touch where the remaining essence of his kiss still lingered. The blood in my veins circulating at rapid pace as I felt the tips of my fingers still shaking.

  ●❀●

We’d been sat upon my balcony, which I’d had all the luck to be granted the most speculator view of the city. Overlooking the spectacular scenery of a nearby park- a place that I found, captured all the best moments in my camera.

The sun could be seen gently gliding down the sky, fading into the horizon. Coating the world in golden, and setting everything at a standstill with its beauty. While the deep violet of the night threatened to invade soon, soaring up from the east. I didn’t think I could take my eyes off such a sight, but the exception beside me made me turn. Wanting to see the sight of the sun, and how it would appear gleaming onto the chiseled, pale features of Jumin.

However, when I did turn, my eyes instantly met with deep, stormy-grey ones, the remaining sun’s rays making them glimmer as I saw myself perfectly clear, reflected in them.

“Jumin?”

I called his name softly, not tearing my gaze away as it seemed that after a short pause, it only offered as an opening to voice what had been on his mind.

“Jihyun… have you ever been kissed?”

The sudden question threw me off, my lips slightly parted, lingering open longer than intended.

“Haha… that’s kind of out the blue. Why is it you ask?”

Before I knew it, his figure started to move. Our distance shortening, and I could see closely, the clarity in his eyes, each intricate detail of his skin.

“Because, I want to know.”

His gaze steadily flickered from my eyes to my lips as each slow second that passed, dragged out for what felt like years.

“That’s not exactly an answer…”

I had to resist the urge to step back with each new step he took towards me. My heartbeat seeming to rapidly increase the closer I could feel him getting.

“I was only curious… if you gave your first kiss to anyone else yet.”

“With all my time focusing on school… I never really gave it much thought.”

First, it was the soft touch of his fingers grazing against my cheeks.

“So, you’re not even a… /little/ bit curious?”

Then, it was the comforting warmth of his heated breath that fanned only inches away from my skin.

“Maybe a little.”

“Well, truthfully…“

He was only mere meters away, I could feel the gentleness in his words as they span off his tongue.

“I had hoped, you’d reserved your first kiss, just for me.”

“Jumin… what are you-“

Finally, his arms that slowly, hesitantly worked their way around me, until I finally felt the brush of his nose against my own. The locks of his hair tickling my cheekbones.

I inhaled sharply, motionless with my heavy-lidded eyes just simply watching him advance. My mind screaming to pull away, but my body refusing it.

“Jihyun, can I be the one to take it from you?”

And before he’d even asked me the question, I had already known the answer. 

“… Yes.”

I was finally granted the warmth of his lips on mine. The kiss was passionate, delicious. I drowned in the musky scent of his cologne as it filled all my senses. I could faintly taste the pain de campagne we’d just shared, and the desire to devour his lips only increased.

And before I could even comprehend what the feeling was, I was already falling in love with it.

 ●❀●

“How does it feel?”

He’d pulled away only for a split second, both of us left breathless and panting as the remaining heat mingled between us. Our clothes slightly dishevelled, and my teal locks in disarray from his curious hands.

“…I don’t know.”

A flash of pain struck his face. I could feel his grip on me stiffen, as it was obvious I’d hurt him. Though to quickly reassure him, I leaned up once more, caressing his delicate cheeks and staring into his steely gaze, the hunger within me only boiling up as I craved for more.

“But, I don’t want you to ever stop.”

I offered, meeting his eyes in a flash before I dived in for more. Jumin eagerly returning the gesture as he pulled me close and let no other words pass between us. For, they were not necessary.

I didn’t know for how long we’d stood there, our lips greedily claiming one another as we embraced each other close. But I figured, time didn’t matter. Nothing mattered. Only except, our kisses, which poured more worth than a thousand words of our feelings into them. Because, from that moment I knew, that now he’d entered my world, our souls had fused. And this mark he’d embedded into me would linger on my body, for what I could only hope would be, forever.


End file.
